chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Bots
How Are Bots Useful? Bots are very useful for Chatango and can come with many different types of commands. Many well known chats have bots due to how useful they can be. They can be used for simply entertainment as some have their own games which users can play, but can also have other uses, such as to send messages to people in other rooms or even to track users by recording their IP addresses and which usernames they go by. Requirements for Listing Bots #The bot must be listed alongside the developer, current programming language, and home chat. #The "Home Chat" is a chat that the bot is always in, designed for public use/testing. #The bot must be using original code. Public libraries are the only exception to this rule. #The bot can be written in any programming language. (haskell, python, php, javascript, ruby, C++, C#, java, etc.) #The bot can use any Chatango Library, Public or Private. #If a bot becomes inactive, it should be moved to the "Inactive Bots" list. If it becomes active again it may be moved back to the main list. If the bot is inactive for a long time, it may be removed from the Inactive Bots list entirely. Popular/Famous bots should stay on the Inactive Bots list for an extended period of time. Unless the owner of said bot has requested that they be removed. #Bots should be listed in the following format: bot-name (bot-developer) bot-language {home-chat} #bot-name and bot-developer should be a link to the respective internal chatango wikia page, if the chatango wikia page does not exist you must make the page yourself. Everyone is expressly forbidden from linking chatango profiles and external wikia pages (pages outside chatango wikia but still on the wikia) on this page for obvious security reasons. #bot-language should be a link to the website of the programming language that the bot uses. #home-chat should be a link to a chatango chat that has been designated as that bot's "Home Chat" Copied and Malicious Bots #Bots found to be using any copied code (public libraries excluded) should be placed in the "Copied Bots". If those bots are proven to be using original code, they can be moved to the main list. #Bots reported as "spam" or "malware" bots should be placed in the "Malicious Bots" list. #If a Malicious Bot regularly switches accounts, it can be listed as the last known username, or "?" if the owner is known. #Bots in these sections should be listed with the same format for normal bots, however not all information is required for the bot to be listed, as per Rule #3 Libraries #The library must be public, open-source, and available for anybody to use. #Private libraries (those which are not open-source) should be "advertised" on the page for the developer(s) and/or bot(s) using it. #The entry should link to the source code, an internal wikia page with a link to the source code, or a descriptive page which links to the source code. #Libraries should be listed in the following format: library-name (library-developer or original-author if 2+ devs ) library-language #library-name should be a link to the respective wikia page, a link to the source code (ex: github.com, gitlab.com, bitbucket.org, etc.), or a link to a page describing the module which links to the source code (ex: npmjs.org, github.io) #Library's that have been edited/forked and whose original source is no longer available on a code hosting site by the original author are NOT allowed to be linked without the original authors permission unless otherwise stated by a license agreement (such as the GNU GPL which states anyone is allowed to modify or reproduce the code). Failure to follow this rule will result in a weeks ban for every offense. #Libraries that have not received an update in the last 3 months is considered Abandonware and have no place on this wikia due to chatango updates that occur every week that constantly break functions. Libraries that were in the public libraries section have been moved to the abandoned libraries section that meet this criteria due to them having community significance. Bots *Airfax(Oxfordd) https://www.python.org/ Python 3 {Home Chat} *Bros (Piks) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} *B0t (BarryKun) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} *Chatango (Alec) ? {Home Chat} *Uri (Soda) ? {Home Chat} *Kairy (Yosafire) http://python.org Python 3 {Home Chat} *Yamada (NOSoba) https://golang.org/ GoLang {Home Chat} Active Libraries *megach (MegaMaster12) [Python 3] < qpython 3.2 compatible for android (This library has a lot of parts in Spanish) > Inactive Bots * Haqua (ShiroeHellscythe) https://www.python.org/ Python 3 {Home Chat} * Baymax (Ultimo) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} * HauntedB0T (HauntedID) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} * Illogic (Riyoken) https://www.python.org python {?} * Index (Belldandu) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} *Intellect (Coil) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} *MechaBot (Natsume) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} *RedQueen (Xiad) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} *Roxvent (MegaMaster12) [Python 3] {Home Chat} *TheBotx (TheClonerx) https://www.python.org/ Python 3 {Home Chat} * Yuri (Suzu) ? {Home Chat} * Node (Hazerd) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} * MentalEncryption (DigitalClay) https://www.java.com/ java {Home Chat} Malicious Bots * ? (Eduardorfs) {Recommended course of action is to report to chatango IMMEDIATELY when seen. (please don't go witch hunting)} Abandoned Libraries (Libraries not updated in the last 3 months) * cakelib (Riyoken) https://www.python.org python * ch (Lumirayz) https://www.python.org/ python * DerpLib (BarryKun) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript * JavaChatangoBot (DigitalClay) https://www.java.com/ java Notes (Did You Know?) Site Navigation __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Users Category:Features Category:Terms Category:Bots Category:Bugs